vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Allegra (Ring Fit Adventure)
Summary Allegra once studied under Dashley in improving the fitness of her legs. She eventually became the Leg Master of the Four Masters. She is a master of anything related to legs. After fighting alongside the other Four Masters against Dragaux, she was defeated and corrupted by his Dark Influence, which took advantage of her jealousy over those stronger than herself. She became one of Dragaux’s guardians, set up the Beaut Camp, and went on to chase her desire to become the best runner in the world. In World 7, the Player meets Dashley, Allegra’s original master. She was gifted Dragaux’s Magic Robot shortly before World 16. In World 16, Allegra has become jealous of Titanium White due to her having more steely buns (not knowing her rear is one of many parts cybernetically enhanced, being literally made of steel) and chases after her through the entire world in an attempt to kill her. She manages to capture Titanium White and removes her spirits of motivation, perseverance, and passion needed for training, leading to the Player needing to hunt down and retrieve the spirits. At the end of World 20, she was absorbed by Dragaux, strengthening him further. The Player later encountered her uncorrupted spirit in the Land of Hades. She assisted the others of the Four Masters in taming Sir Grrrus before helping train the Player. After the Player defeated Dragaux, her body was restored. After that point, she helped the Player continue their excercising. Powers and Stats Tier: At least 8-C, possibly higher during World 5, High 8-C after World 5, likely much higher Name: Allegra, The Leg Master Origin: Ring Fit Adventure Gender: Female Age: Unknown Classification: Human Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Mastery of the legs, likely Enhanced Senses (Should be able to see ghosts, like Abdonis, Ring, and the Player), Acrobatics, Fire Manipulation (Her legs erupt into flames when performing abilities), Energy Projection and Weapon Creation (Can create energy construct), Statistics Reduction (Can reduce the opponent’s attack power or defense by glaring), Empathic Manipulation and Non-Physical Interaction (Drained the spirits of motivation, perseverance, and passion needed for training from Titanium White and had Magic Robot hide them), Resistance to Fire Manipulation and supposedly Corruption (Ring and Dashley believed she had a strong enough will to overcome the Dark Influence) Attack Potency: At least Building level, possibly higher during World 5 (The Four Masters together were easily defeated by Dragaux at this point), Large Building level after World 5 (Could keep up with the Player and Dragaux), likely much higher (Should be far stronger at later levels) Speed: Superhuman running speed (The Player could barely keep up with her and Titanium White), At least Subsonic+ reaction speed (Can fight against the Player), likely much higher (The Player can react to Dragaux’ fire breath) Lifting Strength: Unknown Striking Strength: At least Building Class, possibly higher during World 5, Large Building Class after World 5, likely much higher Durability: At least Building level, possibly higher during World 5 (The Four Masters together were easily defeated by Dragaux at this point), Large Building level after World 5 (Could keep up with the Player and Dragaux), likely much higher (Should be far stronger at later levels) Stamina: High (Chased after Titanium White through an entire country, though both were exhausted by the end) Range: Extended Melee Range via size, Several Meters with attacks Standard Equipment: None Notable *'Minions:' Magic Robot (Cannot lie, Possesses clairvoyance, Can interact with spirits of emotions), Blue Manta Slay, Blue Kettlebell+, Blue Stepper+, Blue Hoplin+, Blue Naughtylus+, Matta Ray, Blue Naughtylus, Cobalt Sufferfish, Dark Protean Shakers (x2), Cobalt Gobhoplin, Cobalt Naughtylus, Cobalt Matta Rays (x2) Intelligence: At least Average Weaknesses: Before she was corrupted, she couldn't understand her admiration for those better than her as anything else but jealousy, allowing her to become corrupted by the Dark Influence, though she improved upon this later Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Video Game Characters Category:Game Characters Category:Nintendo Category:Ring Fit Adventure Category:Female Characters Category:Humans Category:Athletes Category:Tier 8 Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Acrobats Category:Fire Users Category:Energy Users Category:Weapon Creation Users Category:Statistics Reduction Users Category:Empathic Manipulation Users Category:Non-Physical Interaction Users Category:Good Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Evil Characters Category:Antagonists Category:Possessed/Brainwashed Characters